Sirius!
by BlazeShadow17
Summary: Oneshot-Marauders Time-End of 6th Year- Muggle Football Game- Padfoot Mischief


**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

James, Remus, Peter, and Padfoot were sitting in there dorm all sitting on their beds. Well besides Padfoot who was a dog curled up on Remus's lap. It was a few days before there 6th year ended and everyone but Peter was going on vacation so they were trying to think of something fun to do together before everyone had to leave for the summer.

"This sucks." James complained. "We have pranked people yesterday so we can't do that again there still trying to undo the spell we used for the badger prank. The quidditch pitch is off limits. There's nothing fun to do in the school." James moaned. He turned over laying down and punched his pillow before face planting into it.

"I'm sure we can come up with something James" Remus said quietly petting his boyfriends head softly. Padfoots tail wagged softly as he slowly woke up but went back to sleep.

"Why don't we leave the school and do something in the muggle world? We could go to a football game again. You liked it last time." Remus suggested.

Rolling over and staring at the ceiling James thought about it. "I suppose that would be fun but do we have any muggle money? If not we would have to go to Gringotts first and get some. We could always tranfigure our clothing to look like muggle clothes as well."

Waking up fully Sirius shifted back into his human formed and rested his head on Remus's shoulder. "That sounds like it could be fun. I'm always up for sneaking out of the school. After all they have food there to." Sirius said his stomach growling.

Laughing Remus said, "Your always hungry Nutcase! When do you not want food." Sirius grinned at the fact that he had made Remus laugh and said to James, "When do we leave?'

Looking over at Peter who had appeared to have fallen asleep at some point, :I guess now but we should wake Peter up so he can come." Getting up and putting on his glasses James walked over to Peters bed and tried to wake him up. Failing he said, "Or not. Maybe we should just go with out him." Little did he know that Peter was just faking being asleep.

Everyone got up and changed into their muggle clothes. After waiting for Sirius to finish fixing his hair they walked down into the common rooms and made there way quietly out the door.

Entering a abandoned passage way the made there way through the school before they came to a stop outside a statue of an old lady. Since Peter wasn't here they could use that way out as Peter couldn't fit through the small hole.

Creeping through the raced through the hallway, James beating Sirius by a hair Remus not that far behind. Coming out in Honeydukes cellar they snuck up the stairs and may there way outside quietly celebrating their not being any struggles with getting there.

Summoning the Knight Bus and one rollercoaster ride later they arrived at Diagon alley and Sirius walked into the bank to get the money. Walking back out and going into muggle London James, Sirius, and Remus made there way through the town. Before making there way to a popular football game.

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus sat in the stands cheering their favorite team on. Thankfully it was Saturday so no one looked twice at the teenage boys who should be in school.

Sirius's eyes followed the ball they dog in him mentally screaming at him to chase the ball, go down and get it. Looking at Remus and James suddenly with a slight glim of mischief in his eyes he said, "I'm gonna go get a few more Hot Dogs, be right back."

James and Remus both watching the game didn't question it since Sirius had already gone down and bought food two times already.

Making his way through the crowd Sirius soon disappeared from his friends sight and made his way to a place under the stands where he, in the shadows, turned into Padfoot.

* * *

It had been around 10 minutes since Sirius had left and Remus was getting kind of worried he hadn't be gone this long before. Getting up Remus went to make his way Down toward where all the food is when he heard James yell, "That sneaky little devil!"

The crowd soon burst out laughing as they saw a large black dog begin running on the field after the ball. Tongue flapping in the wind Padfoot chased the person with the ball and stole it as he went to past it to another teammate not realising just yet that he was there.

Getting the ball Sirius picked it up in his mouth and began running toward the opposite side of the field intent on getting a goal for his favorite team. The crowd was laughing like crazy cheering him on. Different players tried to grabs him but missed. Finally reaching the goal Padfoot threw the ball forward before running straight at it hitting it with his head.

The ball flew through the air and made it in. Letting out a happy howl the crowd cheered and laughed. Looking behind him Padfoot the teams were also laughing and joking. Looking at where Remus and James were sitting he saw James laughing and Remus trying but failing to look mad at him. The teams walked over to him and carried him off the field onto the side lines. Padfoot stayed there a while before deciding that at halftime he would chase the guy in a giant Chipmunk costume before making his way back to his friends.

That he did, as soon as Halftime stuck he ran back onto the field chasing after the chipmunk and had a lot of fun when doing so.

Growing tired Padfoot made his way under the stands losing anyone who had sight him and shifted back into himself. Making his way through the crowd Sirius sat down next to Remus who punched him in the side hissing at him saying, "Never in all my life Sirius did I think you would have done something like that. You're sleeping on your own bed tonight." James however just laughed and congratulated him on a perfect prank.


End file.
